


Cuddles

by PurpleHat



Series: Fantasy & Reality [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Domination, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 00:19:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11702856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleHat/pseuds/PurpleHat
Summary: Belle awakes from her cuddles to find a very affectionate Regina wanting to bring them both pleasure.





	Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's been SO long since an update. Haven't been in the smutty mood for awhile, just now decided to get back in it. I literally jsut opened up Ao3 and wrote whatever came out. I hope you enjoy!

Belle stirred from her warm slumber, her body feeling sensations of pleasure as someone's hands were caressing her body and pussy. She opened her eyes and within moments remembered what she was feeling. Madame Mills and her had cuddled together for what seemed eternity until Belle finally passed out from her Madame's warm embrace. She recalled feeling extremely happy and safe as Regina embraced and kissed her body, and now she was wanting her Belle to moan for her. Belle tried to suppress her moan in order to see how badly Regina wanted it, and in a few moments Belle's ass was smacked and there was no denying her Madame what she wanted.

"Ohhhhh yes please...."

Regina smirked and smacked Belle's ass again, knowing full well Belle enjoyed when Regina was rough with her. They'd only been in a domme/sub relationship for a day but Belle was easy to read and Regina used that to her advantage. Belle was a strong, steadfast, courageous woman who never backed down from her beliefs, but she was tired of always being strong. Belle desired moments where she could relax and let someone else be the guiding light. As much as Belle enjoyed her adventurous spirit, she was also kind, gentle, sweet, and she adored the idea of supporting someone for a change. Belle saw a lot of herself in Regina and not only was she enamored by the woman's strength and resiliency, she wanted to offer her something someone had never done for her: peace, love, support. Regina knew all of this and it didn't take long for Regina to be captivated by Belle's beauty and kindness. Smiling at this thought, Regina pressed her lips against Belle's ear and whispered words of endearment to her pet, "You know Miss French...you are absolutely ravishing when you moan. Come to think of it, I've always found you quite ravishing."

Belle would have blushed deep red had it not been for Regina's fingers increasing the intensity at which they teased her clit. Instead all Belle could offer her amazing Madame was more and more moans of pure and simple bliss.

"mmmmm" "mmmm yes please Madame" "ooohhh yes...."

Regina took her fingers out of Belle's wet pussy and slowly put them inside Belle's mouth, smiling when Belle quickly started sucking and licking Regina's fingers without being given instruction. It was as though Belle already knew what to do to please Regina, even though they both knew Belle had never been in such a position before. It was Belle's natural affinity to adapt herself to any situation that led her to know what Regina wanted, even if Belle herself doubted how to execute it. Regina knew that Belle was giving her all into this and that could not go unrewarded. Regina took Belle's free hand and guided it behind her and placed it on her pussy. Belle instantly felt Regina's wetness and Belle's body instantly heated up. Of all the things Regina could do to turn Belle on, having Belle know how she made Regina feel was the best and quickest way to do it.

"Miss French, do you know how you make me feel?"

"Amazing. Desired. Wanted. Madame Mills I hope you feel that way."

"Belle darling, you're absolutely correct. But tell me, how do you make me feel...right now?"

Belle now found the time to blush as she realized exactly what Regina wanted her to say. 

"Sexy, hot, gorgeous....and horny Madame"

Regina pushed Belle's hand further inside her and let out a soft moan. She began to guide Belle on what exactly she wanted Belle's fingers to do to her and when Belle found her rhythm, Regina let go of Belle's hand and began to caress Belle's nipples. She knew Belle's breaths would deepen as she fought to focus on her task at hand, and it amused Regina that Belle had to choose between feeling pleasure and giving pleasure. In the end she knew Belle could not resist pleasing Regina and so she was free to mildly torture Belle's nipples by caressing, squeezing, and pinching them. Deep breaths however began to escape Regina and she had to abandon playing with Belle's nipples for the time being. Belle's fingers expertly touched and teased Regina's clit, her soft fingers knowing exactly how to make Regina hot and bothered.

"mmmm fuck. yes Belle yes....please."

Belle's own body was hot and bothered, pleasing her Madame turned her on much more than she thought it would. Feeling her pussy and knowing exactly how wet she made Regina had Belle in absolute bliss. The only thing in her mind that would make this perfect was for Regina to touch her, to caress her, to desire her moans and make her feel ecstasy. And as if her Madame read her mind, Regina's fingers entered Belle's pussy once more and Belle knew she could not last much longer. She dare not cum unless given permission, and in order to get that she needed to please Regina first. She doubled down on her efforts to make her Madame cum even as both women moaned and became even more and more turned on. It was a race to see who would make the other cum first, and it was a race Belle intended to win.

"ohhhh ohhhh....OH FUCK! FUCK! Belle!!!! Oh fuck!!"

The moans were music to Belle's ears but she knew she couldn't be content. She focused all her energy in rubbing Regina's clit, adding her own moans to the mix so that her Madame couldn't resist cumming.

"fuck!! Madame please!! please let me cum!! ohhhhh!!"

"Oh god!!! Belle! Cum! I'm cumming!! cum!!!"

Both women arched their backs as they felt the other cum all over their fingers, their mutual orgasm bringing them feelings of bliss, ecstasy, and pleasure. Their moans kept going for a few minutes as they both helped the other come down from the orgasm they both shared. Finally Regina turned Belle to face her and licked both their hands clean. With a devilish grin she said, "Thank you Miss French. Don't worry, you'll taste both of us tonight. Let's both get dressed, remember we still have the rest of the day to finish."

Belle laid there for a few moments watching Regina get dressed before getting up and giving her Madame a long kiss. With a wink she said, "we both taste good" and began getting dressed herself. Regina smacked her ass playfully and stared at Belle's beautiful body. She had a lovely thought in her head before turning around so Belle could help clasp Regina's bra on.

"I wonder how beautiful she looks tied up...."


End file.
